Come Together
by myking-yourlionheart
Summary: He knew his heart was telling him something. His heart whispered to him, "Save them to save yourself." Bilbo's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath and got up from his knees. He knows what he must do now; He was going destroy Azog.
1. Whisper Of The Heart

Hey there; this is my first Hobbit story so be nice to me :)

I have so much ideas running through my mind about how this story should go; but if you have any thoughts and opinions and suggestions feel free to give them :)

* * *

"_Betrayer_" That was the last thing Thorin snarled at Bilbo after he had banished him. All he ever wanted was to create an alliance and the chance to create peace between dwarves and the elves and men. Bilbo was only trying to save the company who he had grown to love so much to call them his family. Thorin found out what Bilbo did with the Arkenstone and he reacted violently. "I was wrong about you from the start. You look nothing like a grocer. You are exactly who a thief is." That hit Bilbo hard and fought to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. After Thorin banished him, he ran off to battle without even sparing a second look back at Bilbo, and all the hobbit could do was stand there frozen in disbelief, shock and grief.

The Battle raged on behind Bilbo, and he knows that it's nowhere near sage to stand so close to the battlefield without Sting in his hand. But he could not bring himself to care at the moment. Everything Bilbo had gone through to help the dwarves reclaim their home, the friendship bonds that were created, and the time spent trying to prove himself to Thorin; gone in a blink of an eye. All of his hard work shattered in the matter of seconds, and it took one word from Thorin to break him.

It had taken what felt like a decade to Bilbo for him to fall apart. He wanted so badly to tell Thorin how he truly felt, but he was always scared that after he poured out all his feelings for him, that he was just going to stare at him like the words didn't mean a thing. But now it was too late. "What have I done?" Bilbo had whimpered quietly as his shoulders started to shake. He clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears to shut out the noise around him. All Bilbo could hear going through his head was "_Betrayer._"

When he could hear people shouting over the words in his mind he opened his eyes slowly and saw the damage that was created by the battle. Walls demolished, bodies everywhere of orcs, wargs, dwarves, elves, man and seeing their eyes glazed over of death, he knew how this can end if he does not do something to help.

As the hobbit was about to take a step forward, that's when it happened. Right before his eyes a vision flashed before his eyes of how this battle ended. His lips trembled and his knees became weak and his eyes widened in shock. They lost the battle, Azog and his army had won and they were demolishing what was left of the battlefield. Bilbo's eyes searched frantically for his family and his breath hitched. They were dead, all of them lay before him with eyes dulled without life, and their mouths opened in shock as if they were screaming when the orcs killed them. Bilbo began hyperventilating as he flinched back into reality and he fell to his knees clenching his hand over his chest rubbing at the pain that was occurring. He knew his heart was telling him something. His heart whispered to him, "_Save them to save yourself." _Bilbo's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath and got up from his knees. He knows what he must do now; He was going **destroy** Azog.


	2. Awake My Soul

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for taking this long. I had a major essay to write for my English class and it took a majority of time I also have re-written this chapter like 10 times until I came to a plot of the chapter that I really feel pleased with.

As usual, let me know what you think! Feedbacks are good and helpful

Fili was furious. Words could not describe just how angry he was at his uncle right now. _"Thorin banished Bilbo."_ Balin had told the princes in the halls of Erebor whilst the battle rages on outside. Kili had let a broken sound passed through his lip that sounded very much like a whimper. Fili looked at his brother and his eyes softened as he took in Kili. The young prince's shoulders were hunched over shaking and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "How could uncle do this? Bilbo was only trying to help us, I don't understand why he got…" Kili stopped mid sentence as he let out a heartbreaking sob. Fili took a step towards his brother and cupped his cheeks in his hands lifting the young prince's face to level with his. "It's okay Kili, we'll figure something out. If it'll take us leaving and going with Bilbo back to the shire to get him to snap out of it then that's the path we shall take. Thorin needs to understand that Bilbo means the world to us and he needs to realize that they were meant to be together." Fili wiped the tears from his brother's cheeks as he pressed down his forehead against Kili's.

The young princes stood there for what seemed forever in each other's comfort and trying to figure out what to do. Kili then placed his hands above Fili's where they were currently on his cheeks and gripped them tightly. "Fili?" He asked his brother quietly in thought. Fili scrunched his brows together in confusion and with worry. "What's the matter? Talk to me Kili." Kili clenched his eyes shut as he whimpers, "Didn't uncle Bilbo say that hobbits only have one loves?" Fili was confused, where was this coming from? "Yes, I vaguely remember him saying that. Why, what has come to your attention?" Kili lets out a shuddering breath as he tries to control his tears that were threatening to spill. "Did he ever mention what happens to a hobbit after their one love rejects them in anyway?" Fili felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened in shock. He slowly backs away from his brother. "No. No! MOTHER!" he shouts in fear as he turns around and starts running to find his mother and hears Kili running after him.

How could I have forgotten that something like this could happen? Fili asks himself as he continues to search for his mother. Kili runs after his brother with tears streaming down his face. He has never been this scared before. He spots Dwalin in his peripherals and shouts to him, "Dwalin! Where is mother?!" Dwalin startles as he turns around and sees the young dwarves running with a look of fear on their faces. "She's in the throne room with Thorin and the company preparing for the war. What on earth is the matter with you two?" His answer was rendered unanswered as the two stormed off towards the throne room. Dwalin looks after them in confusion.. Something's not right. It takes a lot to get them this riled up over something. He says to himself as he runs after them.

Fili and Kili reached the throne room and stormed in. As soon as the thick heavy door swung opened, everyone looked in their direction in shock at the door slamming against the concrete walls. Thorin seemed to pay no attention to them as they ran in. Kili runs towards his mother and tackles her in to a vice gripping hug, sobbing into her neck. "Kili what's the matter?! " Dis tries to ask her son through his harsh tears. Fili stands frozen in his spot staring at his uncle in anger. "Fili, what happened? Why is your brother crying?" Dis asks in fear. It's been over a decade since Kili last cried and Fili looks like he's close to crying as well. What on earth has happened? Dis asks herself while she waits for her sons to answer her.

That seemed to snap Fili out of his trance and with narrowed eyes he stormed towards his uncle who still has yet to look up. "What have you done? What have you done?! Do you no realize just how _stupid_ you are?!" He shouted as he pushes his uncle back with every sentence he snarls out to him. The company's jaws reeled opened with shock at the usual calm prince. "Fili what on earth are you doing?!" He hears his mother shout at him. But he paid no attention to her as he reeled back towards his uncle and pushed him back once more. "All Bilbo had tried to do was save you! Save all of us! But your head was too far in the clouds with all this gold around that you failed to notice why Bilbo gave away the Arkenstone in the first place." Fili could feel his body getting hotter with anger as he took another step towards his uncle and then punched him in the jaw.

The company let out a shout at that as Dwalin rushed forward and grabs Fili by the arms and starts to pull him away from Thorin, but that didn't stop him from struggling against Dwalin as he continues to shout at his uncle who right now is looking at Fili in shock while he holds his jaw in pain. "Bilbo was our only hope in surviving this war and you BANISHED him! After everything you have been through you pushed him away without a second look at how that will affect him! Do you have any idea what's going to happen to him? Do you?! No! You don't because you never cared about him like you said you did. Oh no, the precious Arkenstone was more valuable to you then he was." Fili could see Thorin's eyes darken at what he was screaming at him. Dis turned her head from consoling Kili to her brother after that last comment and her eyes narrowed. "You did what?" She snarled at Thorin. Kili took a shuddering breath while he tried to calm down and speak, "He banished Bilbo when he found out what he did with the Arkenstone, and he almost pushed him off the wall mother." The recipients in the room turned and glared at Thorin at that. Thorin looked at the company and his kin and knew that he was in big trouble as he attempts to take a step back.

Dis passed on Kili to Ori while she takes a step towards her brother with anger evident in her eyes. "Let me get this straight. Bilbo gave away the Arkenstone to save all of us and create peace between men, elves and dwarves and you **banished** him for it _and_ you almost threw him off the wall?" Thorin refused to look his sister in the eye, and that made her fume in anger as she clipped him hard against the head. He turns his head in shock at her, "What was that for?!" Thorin growls at his sister, rubbing the now sore spot on his head. "He betrayed us! That's why I banished him! I don't see what the big issue is? He'll move on, he'll get over it!" He growled at them. Thorin really did not understand what the huge deal was about what he had done.

Kili had clenched his eyes at everyone shouting around him and tried to tune them out until what Thorin had said. He wrenched his eyes opened as he turned around sharply with a loud heartbreaking sob that caused everyone to stop their fighting and stare at him. "That's just it Thorin! Uncle Bilbo **won't** move on, he **won't** get over it, because he's going to _die_!" He lets out another sob as he finished that sentence and felt his knees give away. Kili almost falls to the ground until he felt a pair of hands grip him and pulled him up. He buries his face in Fili's neck and grips onto him tightly as Fili rubs his hand on his back trying to calm him down.

Thorin reeled back in shock at that last comment, "Wha- What are you talking about?" The Halfling will die because of me? How? He had all of these questions running through his mind while he waited for someone to answer him. Fili closes his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Uncle Bilbo taught us that hobbits can only love once, and they need to be really careful who they choose. He has said to us, 'once hobbits find their one love and they make their intentions shown to the other they can either be accepted and lead on a long loving life for the rest of their times together, or they can be rejected. But, being rejected is the one thing you must avoid to have happening.'" Fili stopped there as he tried to swallow the lump at the back of his throat that's causing him to have difficulties finishing what Bilbo had told them.

Dis looked at her sons and automatically understood why this had been upsetting them this much. This Bilbo Baggins of the shire had left a large impact on them and as well as on Thorin to the point where their lives were changed. And being their mother she knew why they were scared at why her brother had banished him. She turned and gave her brother a deathly glare. Thorin looked at his sister only to reel back slightly in shock at the look she was giving them. What is going on, does she know what's happening? Why won't anyone tell me anything?

Kili sensed his brother was unable to finish so he gripped him tighter as he turned his head towards his mother and Thorin, "If a hobbit gets rejected in any way then their heart begins to shut down because they don't have their soulmate's presence with them and they slowly begin to fade away and die." He looked straight into Thorin's eyes as he said the last comment and watches as Thorin takes a step back twitching. Guess he's snapping out of the sickness.

Dis roared in anger as she went to her brother and grabbed him by his shirt shaking him in rage. "This is what happen when you let your thick headed skull get the best of you! And now Bilbo is dying because you REJECTED him. So here is what you are going to do Thorin Oakenshield or so help me I will beat you to the point where you are crying. YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. FIND. HIM." She have him one last shake then she threw him on the ground. Dis turned around and pulled her two sons to her and whispered comforting words to calm them down. Kili whimpered as he looked at his uncle one last time, "Bilbo was more of an uncle to us in the last year then you ever were in our lifetime, and if he dies, we will never be able to forgive you."

Thorin felt as though someone just punch him multiple times in the chest at that. His own kin doesn't think of him as family. His eyes glazed over as he begins to have flashbacks. All he sees is Bilbo and the company, him laughing, his smile, the way they held hands when they first started out their relationships. They had been shy like little girls, but they were happy. Bilbo, Bilbo, "**BILBO!**" He hears himself shout as his eyes start to burn from the tears that were threatening to fall. He looks at his sister and his nephews and the dam broke, tears began to stream down his face as he fell to his knees covering his face with his hands. "What have I done? Please oh please, mahal please let this be a bad dream." He says between his sobs as he tries to recollect what has happened before the gold sickness has taken over his body.

Fili and Kili look at each other with a huge grin plastered across their faces. They both walked to Thorin and got on their knees to be face leveled with him. Kili grabs Thorin's hands and pulls them away from his face while Fili grabbed his shoulders. The two brothers looked at each other, then at Thorin, "Welcome back uncle Thorin, we'd love to chat with you, now that you have broken from the gold sickness, but we believe that there is someone you need to find." They both put an arm under Thorin's underarm and pulled him up. Dis then walked up to her brother and placed her forehead against his. Thorin closed his eyes as he takes in this comfort from his younger sister. "Go find him Thorin, he is our only hope. You have awaken your soul, and now you must find his heart to combine."

Thorin nodded and turned to the company behind him who looked at him with hope and relief, "Friends, we have a war to win, and we must find Bilbo Baggins. Are you with me?" He hears the company shout their agreement, "Are you with me?!" Thorin hears them shout even louder then he smiled as he grabbed his sword and ran for the door for battle.

_Bilbo Baggins my Halfling, if you can hear me, I am sorry for what I have done. My soul has awakened, and it is looking for you.__** I will find you**__, my soulmate, and I will do what ever it takes to protect you._


	3. Slow Motion

Helloo! Once again terribly sorry for the delay! I tried to procrastinate my homework in order to write my story buut.. Well that didn't go over so well, but here we are now! Enjoy the chapter; ps I'm really terrible at writing fights to bear with me here! Feedback is gladly appreciated! 3

Bilbo's step falters as his heart skipped a beat. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he ignores it and proceeded walking to start searching for Thorin and the others but he felt it again but this time it came with pain. He let out a startled cry as his knees gave away and kneeled on the ground. Bilbo's head was lowered as he pressed a fist against his chest to soothe the pain he had felt earlier but for some reason it came with extreme discomfort. Bilbo pulled his shirt away slightly and looked at his chest, that's when his eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, no, no, no! How could I have been so stupid?" Bilbo could feel the slight burning in his eyes as he started to tear up. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to calm down and not let the darkness take over. He felt his mind drift away as he sees Galadriel in pure white. "You knew what the consequences were should your one love reject you in anyway Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Now comes the time where you must defeat the darkness from destroying your heart. Thorin Oakenshield has awoken his soul, and you must find him to become one. Should you fail to do so, his soul will wither away in loneliness." Bilbo can feel the tears streaming down his face, body shaking with adrenaline and fear. He looks up at Galadriel and gives her a small smile. She reaches out her hand for him to take. Once Bilbo had taken it he could feel himself being wretched out of his mind back into reality.

Bilbo felt the pain in his heart drift away as he stood back up and looks at the battle with anticipation. He grabs Sting and grabs the ring out of his pocket. Bilbo could feel the dark powers of the ring pouring out, trying to devour him in its shadows, but he refuses to let that happen. "I will not allow to fade into darkness, not while my family is out there. I must find them and save them because I will not have any of them die tonight!" He should as he puts the ring on, vanishing from sight to all. Bilbo gripped the hilt of Sting and takes a deep breath and takes off running. The hobbit ran quickly and quietly and swung his sword from left to right killing every orc and warg that comes across his path. As he is doing that, Bilbo can see the elves and men around him stopping in their tracks as they witnessed the enemy falling to sudden death. "What in the world is going on here?!" Bilbo hears one of the men shouting in confusion. That's the last thing he has heard as he ran away to help the others.

"Brother behind you!" was the only thing Bilbo heard other that the droned out sounds around him. He turns his head sharply at the voice and he sees the Ri brothers surrounded and were having trouble holding them off. Bilbo shoves an orc off of him as it flew into him while he was distracted and bolted towards the brothers. "Ori look out!" Bilbo hears himself scream as he hurls himself at the warg that got too close to the scribe dwarf and kills it before it got a chance to jump right back, and began to attack the others that surrounded as he kills off the last one that was near them that's when he noticed that they looked confused at what was going on.

"Bilbo, is that you?" He stopped in his track when he heard the young scribe call out his name quietly. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed as he turned around to face the trio brothers. When he opened his eyes he saw them looking around trying to find him, he gulps and lets out a weak cough. The brothers turned their heads in shock and took a step forward. He watches as Dori raises his hand and makes a grabbing motion and the look from his eyes went from worry to disappointment as he let his hand fall back to his side. Bilbo's eyes soften and took a small step forward and placed his hand on Dori's shoulder. He watches as the eldest of the brothers jump in shock and then relaxes as he puts his hands above Bilbo's. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. The company became weary and begun to think that you had left and gone back to the shire." Dori murmured as he kept an eye out for any orc that could come across them. Bilbo flinched as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, "We know what happened Bilbo, and just know that none of us blame you for what you had done with the stone. We know it was from the goodness of your special heart." Nori whispered to him as he sees Ori coming forward and wrapping the hobbit into a hug.

"_We know about how the hobbit's love work Bilbo_." The hobbit tensed under the grips of the trio and his heart starts to pump quickly. "We understand that it was private matters between you and the princes but you need to know that it was the **only way **that they thought could get Thorin to snap out of the gold sickness that took over his mind." Bilbo takes a shuddering breath when Nori tells him that, "And tell me Nori, did it work?" He hears the trio chuckle at that and his brows rose in amusement, "Oh Bilbo, not only did it snap him out of it, it _awoke his soul._" Bilbo felt his heart jump and his eyes widened in shock. "Galadriel was right." He tells himself in his mind. "Bilbo, you need to find him before its too late. You only have so little time to make the bond before its too late, and let us tell you, none of us want you to die. Do you understand? **None of us.**" Bilbo smiled brightly as he clasped each of them on the shoulder one last time and told them to be safe, stay strong and that he will see them soon before heading off to help battle.

As Bilbo runs through the battlefield he sees others members of the company but knowing that they'll be fine and that the trio brothers will tell them that they have spoken, he continues to go forward searching for the 3 main dwarves that mean the most to him. Bilbo lost count how many he has slain and how many he has saved but he grew impatient and weary from not being able to find his one and the two princes who he has grown to care for as his own nephew-heirs. Bilbo then froze as he looks in front of him. The young princes were completely surrounded by wargs, Bilbo shook in fear as he watches them snaps forward trying to take a bite of the princes. "_Fili_ NO!" Bilbo snaps out of his state as he sees Kili trying to fend off a warg that almost grabbed onto Fili. The hobbit ran behind the other wargs that were distracted and thrusted Sting in their skulls rendering them dead. As soon as he killed them off he ran towards the warg that was with the princes and jumped on it's back. The warg trembled as it felt a force on its back and began spinning in circles. Bilbo tried not to get dizzy as he lifted his sword and killed the warg. It's body dropped dead and Bilbo felt himself flying off it. The hobbit landed on the ground in front of the princes with a startled cry rippling from his mouth.

Bilbo groaned as he attempted to catch his breath back from the force of impact he had when he flew to the ground. "Uncle Bilbo?" Bilbo opens his eyes and looks up and stares in confusion. The dwarves were looking directly at him. Bilbo looks at his hand and understands why, the ring fell off his finger when he fell, he searched quickly for it panicky then calmed down when he sees it a few feet over. He reached over and grabbed it as he stands up slowly. He took a deep breath and turned to face the two. Before he could say anything he found himself grabbed into a tight fierce hug by the pair. "We thought we had lost you for good! We're so sorry Uncle Bilbo, we broke your promise and we told everyone about your heart and Thorin's soul." Kili said in Bilbo's curls and Fili nodded his head in agreement, "It was the only way, I never meant for it to happen the way it did but it really snapped Thorin out of it." Kili stifled a snort, "By snap him out of it we really meant Fili pushing him, then punching him, and then he felt mother's wrath when she found out that he almost pushed you off the wall." Fili chuckled at the memory, "Down right furious she was, even Dwalin was scared of her." Bilbo tried to hold back the tears when he found out what the boys had done to help him down, and he let out a watering laugh that at the part with Dis.

Bilbo's breath hitched as he could feel his heart begin to slow down and the sharp pain returned in his chest. He let out a whimper and buries his face in Fili's chest, holding the brothers tighter. Kili hears Bilbo and starts to worry, "What's the matter Bilbo, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Bilbo was too upset to try and answer the question, he only shook his head and takes slow breaths to keep the tears at bay. The hand that was around Bilbo's neck finally felt the pulse that the hobbit had and then Fili's eyes softened in understanding, "You're running out of time aren't you?" Kili's breath hitched when he heard his brother say that and pulls Bilbo away at arms length to look at his face, "That's not true is it? Bilbo, please tell me that's not true!" The hobbit could only lower his head as his shoulders begin to shake and the burn in his chest grew more. "I need to find Thorin. Or else the darkness will overpower my heart. There isn't much time left." Kili lets out a heartbreaking sob as he covers his mouth with his hand and looks at his brother. Fili closed his eyes trying not to cry and clenched his fists in anger. Bilbo starts to feel tears running down his face as he looks at the two broken brothers and he knew from that moment on that he will do what ever it takes to find Thorin, and keep them all alive. Bilbo places a hand on each of their cheeks and lifts their faces up to level their eyes with his, "Here's what I need the two of you to do for me. You are going to point me where you last saw Thorin, and then you are going to get your butts back into that castle and Stay. Away. From. The. Battle." He grounds out as he grips their faces looking in their eyes with fire in his. They look in shock and both open their mouths to shout their protests but stopped when they see the glare Bilbo was giving them. "Fine last time we saw Uncle Thorin was closer to the entrance to the mountain, but you need to promise that you will be safe and you will survive. Not only for us, but also for the company and our mother. Mahal knows how furious she would be if she never got a chance to meet you yet." Fili spoke as he rested his forehead against Bilbo's head. "You have taught us so much in the time we have spent together, I really don't want to lose you Uncle Bilbo." Kili also laid his forehead against Bilbo's head. The hobbit closed his eyes in comfort as he holds the brothers. Bilbo then kisses both of them on their forehead, and as he pulls back his eyes opened wide as he sees an orc and warg running towards them about to attack, and he pushes Kili to the ground out of the way, "Watch out!" Bilbo pushes forward and his breath got knocked out of his body. "**BILBO NO**!" he hears Fili and Kili shout at him in shock.

Bilbo has no idea what just happened, that's when he felt something warm dripping down his body. His breath hitches as he looks down and sees the orc's sword through his stomach. A whine of pain slips through Bilbo's trembling lips as he sees Fili and Kili attack the orc and warg, killing them off. Bilbo pulls the blade out swiftly with a cry of pain and falls to his knees. His vision begins to blur as his ears begin to deafen the sounds around him. All he could hear were his laboured breathing and the dwarves calling out his name became distortion after he falls back onto the ground. He starts to closes his eyes slowly as he feels his body pulling him into darkness. The last thing he sees Fili and Kili's faces that had shock and fear written all over it.

"_Thorin, where are you?"_


	4. Be Proud Of Who You Are

Well my best friend is forcing me to update the story right away cause she hates me so bad for the cliff hanger I left on the last chapter.. Oops Sorry! She was stressing out for the essay we were working on so I told her to relax, read my chapter and take a break; well she read it.. "If you kill Bilbo imma have to have words with you! Stop rewriting your essay and finish the story! Not cool man not cooool. Take a break she says, read my story she says, calm down she says. I hate you, how the hell am I supposed to focus now?! I'm telling our teacher it's your entire fault if I don't finish my essay on time " I laughed for a good 10 minutes straight. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Fair warning again, I'm terrible at writing fight scenes! Feedback and reviews are appreciated !

"_Thorin, where are you?" _Thorin felt his stomach lurch at the sound of Bilbo's voice. He spun and searched for where the voice came from as he continued to battle the orcs and wargs around him. But he did not see Bilbo anywhere. That's when he felt it, a searing pain in his gut. Thorin quickly wrapped an arm around his stomach and bent over slightly in pain. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm his laboured breathing. "-orin, Thorin!" He felt someone shaking his shoulder and he winced as he looked up and sees Balin in front of him with a worried look plastered on his face. "What's' the matter, are you hurt?" Thorin couldn't bring himself to speak as he shook his head still trying to keep himself steady. Balin frowned at the sight of Thorin and he wonders what causes the King to react in such way if he's not- Balin's thoughts got cut off as he was pushed back by Thorin. All Balin could hear was the roar of an orc and he froze. He turned around quickly and his fears were correct of who was standing in front of them. "_Azog the Defiler. So you have come to die?_" Thorin snarls at the pale orc, as he stands up taller, having the pain in his stomach subsides.

"_Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. You believe you can defeat me? Think again!"_ Azog smirks as he raises his mace and hurls it towards Thorin. The dwarf jumped out of the way and grips the Orcist and runs towards Azog and lets his mind wander to Bilbo, _"Hold on Bilbo, survive the best you can and I will find you. Hold on for me and never let go."_ Thorin then hurled himself at Azog and fought hard with him, promising himself that the orc will die today. Balin looked at Thorin with a smile on his face as he fights with the enemy behind him, _"Bilbo, he's coming to you, just hold on, wherever you are, if you are in danger, just be careful and stay alive."_

All Bilbo could see is white as he hears Thorin's voice echoing around him. He could feel the tears streaming down his face as he tries to find an escape from the white halls. "Where am I? Let me out of here! I need to get out of-" Bilbo's voice chokes as he tries to hold back a cry. He runs down the room as he panics. "I need to get out of here, I need to find Thorin, please, please _**LET ME OUT**_" he lets out a heartbroken sob as he stops running and falls to his knees covering his face with his hand while his body trembles. Bilbo froze in shock and chokes on his sobs when he felt a familiar warm small hand on his head. He slowly looks up and through his watery eyes Bilbo sees someone he never thought he'd never see again.

There in front of Bilbo, stood his mother, Belladonna Baggins. "My sweet Bilbo, there is no need to cry." At the sound of her voice Bilbo broke down and pushes himself forward and wraps his shaking arms around her, holding her tightly. Belladonna lets out a heartwarming laugh as she cradles Bilbo in her arms, comforting him the same way she did when he was younger. "Hush sweet child, hush. It's alright, Momma's here." Bilbo scrambles his hands around her trying to reassure himself she's really there with him at this moment. He turns and hides his face in the crook of her neck and continues to cry. "Mother, mother, I miss you so much, I miss you and father so much. Why did you have to leave me?" Belladonna kisses the crown of his head and starts singing to calm down her sweet son.

_I know, that it has been hard for you_

_It must be killing you_

_And I can feel, how it pulls at you_

_It pulls at me too_

_I would run away to the world I left behind_

_I will find a way back to you_

_I was, always there for you  
Always cared for you  
And I'm still, right here guarding you  
Watching over you_

_And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
When your walls a breaking yet there's no escaping  
And I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
I will be your safe place to hide_

Belladonna felt Bilbo let out a long shuddering breath as he finally relaxes into her hold. She continues to rub her hand along his spine to keep him calm. "Mother, where am I, why am I here?" Bilbo asks her quietly into her neck. Belladonna lets out a hum as she rubs his head, "Sweet child, you are in limbo. You are here because you have a choice." Bilbo scrunched his brows in confusion as he slightly raises his head from his mother's neck to look at her. "What choice do you mean, why are you here in limbo as well mother?" His mother looks down at her son and smiles softly, "A choice to either come with me, or to go back and find your love, and I am simply here to push you towards the right decision." She kisses his forehead and places hers against Bilbo's. The hobbit frowned and turned his head back into her neck and breathed deeply, "How do I know if I choose the right decision? I don't know what to do. Everything has been so messed up lately I'm starting to lose myself." He curses slightly as he felt the tears starting up again when he starts to drift his thoughts to going with his mother. "Sweetheart, Thorin may have made mistakes, but none of us are perfect. He's realized that he's made the wrong decisions by banishing you, and he regrets them greatly. He's currently fighting against the pale orc and is trying to fight his way into finding you. He wants to bond with you, Bilbo. He'd be heartbroken if he finds you in his nephews' arms dead." Bilbo clenched his eyes shut trying to push back the thoughts of going with his mother and he grips her in his arms tighter.

"_Bilbo, you need to go back." _Bilbo flinched and moved back to fully look at his mother for the first time since he's been here. He looks at her in shock and his mouth opens to say something but closes it and whimpers when he sees the fierce look in his mother's bright blue eyes. Belladonna's gaze softens and smiles, and begins to stand up pulling Bilbo with her. "Close your eyes, get rid of your thoughts and listen Bilbo." The hobbit became confused but did what his mother asked him to do. He relaxed his body, calmed his mind, closed his eyes, and listened. His ears twitched when he hears a faint sound, and he tries to strain his hearing to find out what it was. _"-ilb! Ilbo! Bilbo! Please wake up! Uncle, you need to wake up! We need you! Thorin needs you! WAKE UP!"_ Bilbo winced as he hears the cries of Fili and Kili echoing through the entire hallway. His lips begin to quiver letting out a distraught sob and the tears he's been fighting to keep at bay began to fall down his cheeks.

Bilbo feels his mother's hands on his cheeks wiping away the tears. He slowly opens his eyes and looks into hers, "Bilbo, your mind may have decided that you want to come with me, but your heart is telling you otherwise. What does your heart tell you?" He leans his forehead against his mothers and trembles, "I need to go back mother. I really want to come with you and see father but I cant. I can't leave Fili and Kili, or the company behind, and I cant leave Thorin, I need to find him I just- I want-" Belladonna hushes Bilbo with a finger upon his quivering lips, "I know sweet child, I understand, your father also understand. We know you love Thorin. You need to listen to me, as soon as you find him, you must bond the heart and soul or it will be too late. Do not let the darkness take over your heart and let Thorin fall." Bilbo nods his head and closes his eyes with a smile; Belladonna places a long warm kiss on Bilbo's forehead and whispers, "Take my son back to reality and give him the strength he needs to survive the darkness." The room Bilbo and his mother were standing shone a bright blinding light as it overtook them both. "We love you so much Bilbo, _be proud of who you are_." Was the very last thing he has heard his mother say to him, and with that he smiled as he allows his body to take him back into reality.

"_Mother, thank you."_


	5. Never Let Me Go

Hello again! I'm terribly sorry this has taken so long to update! I've been going through a really rough time in my life with schooling messing me up, not being able to find a job, not graduating on time, and then having a complete writer's block for my story which made me really sad D: anyways here's chapter 5 :) it's a moment between Bilbo, Fili and Kili which shows just how much they mean to Bilbo. Hope you enjoy, and as always, comments, thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated! :)xoxo

* * *

_"Find your one, and live the life you both deserve"_

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes as he adjusts to the blinding light of the sun and lets out a shaking breath as feels the sharp pain in his stomach. He lowers his chin as gives a small quivering smile as he sees his boys still there attempting to get the wound to stop bleeding with tears running down their faces and shoulders shaking harshly. The hobbit raises both of his hands and threaded his fingers through their messy hair and tugged lightly.

Fili could still feel himself having a panic attack when he sees his hands shaking as he tries to stop the wound on Bilbo's stomach to stop bleeding. He looks over at his brother and sees he's in no better shape at all. Although Kili was able to control the shaking of his hands and does a better job than Fili to put pressure on the wound but that doesn't stop his shoulders that are hunched over shaking harshly from the sobbing while he speaks to himself as he tries to stop the bleeding. "Please, please don't die on us, please you can't leave us. Who will keep us in line when Thorin can't? Who's going to comfort us when we have night terrors from what we have been through? Who's going to help us when we have problems that we don't know how to solve? Please you're the only father figure I've ever had in my life who doesn't bring me down, don't leave me, don't leave us. We need you and we can't live without you." Fili could feel his face crumble even more as he's hearing the things his brother is rambling about, because the more he hears the more he starts to feel the same anxiety when he thinks about now having Bilbo around to help them.

Bilbo could not believe what his hobbit pointy ears were hearing. Did they really feel this way about him? Do they rely on him that much? He had so many thoughts running through his mind. Bilbo lets out a small quivering smile with tears slowly leaking out of the corner of his eyes as he raises both of his hands and threaded his fingers through their messy tangled hair and squeezed lightly massaging their scalp. Fili's body froze in complete shock when he felt the familiar comforting gesture he's used to getting when he needs someone to hold him. The hand feels so small so soft so – Fili's train of thought stopped right then and there as he recognized whom the hand belonged to. He turned his head slowly and let's out a sob of relief when he sees the bright blue eyes that are holding such love, such comfort, such understanding. He leaned his head against Bilbo's forehead and closed his eyes as the hand is stroking his hair calming the elder prince down from the anxiety attack that was starting to form.

Kili felt numb. His body felt completely numb as his mind was focused on the only person asides from his brother who understands him and the hard time he goes through. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't feel the comforting gesture he's so used to getting. But as soon as he felt the hand his body broke down as he closes his eyes tightly and lowers his head onto Bilbo's chest and cries to the point where he's close to hyperventilating. Bilbo could still feel the tears continue to stream down his face when he hears Kili completely breaking down. He lowers his hand from his hair to the back of his neck and pulls Kili towards him. Kili went willingly towards Bilbo when he felt the hand pulling, and that's how the hobbit found himself sandwiched between the two dwarves as they held onto him so tight, tight enough to believe their grip was because they were afraid if they let go they would lose Bilbo again. As the three of them cried in each others arms Bilbo kept saying comforting words that he knew would reassure them, "It's okay, I'm okay, I'm still here, I would never, ever leave you. It'll be okay."

After laying there for quite some time Fili sat up rubbing his eyes getting rid of the tears that stained his face and coughed as he felt his throat being dry from crying himself out. The golden-haired prince looked at Bilbo's stomach wound and let out a cry of shock. At the sound of the cry, Kili got up quickly and saw what his brother was looking at, and felt his eyes widen. "What? How is this possible?" Bilbo opened his eyes and looked down to see what they were so confused at and lets out a small laugh at the sight. The wound on his stomach has completely sealed up and all that was left was the white line of a scar showing the only reminder he will always have and cherish. Rescuing two of the most important people in his life.

Bilbo raised his body up a bit as he leaned on his elbows to see if he was well enough to stand up again. When he felt that he did not feel slightly dizzy he started to get up completely and get himself back onto his feet. The two dwarves saw Bilbo attempting to get up and they rushed to his side and aided the hobbit. Once Bilbo was back on his feet, he looked at them and let out a full blowing smile. "I think I know how my wound healed up." The dwarves tilted their head to the side in confusion. That made Bilbo chuckle and began explaining, "I saw my mother. I was in limbo when I fell unconscious and she was there to push me in the right direction from the choices I was given." Kili piped up from where he stood, "What were the choices?" Bilbo let his smile drop slightly and turns his head to the left away from them. "It was a choice to either go with her and be with my parents again, or to come back and find Thorin." Fili's eyebrows scrunched in thought, then lets out a small noise of disagreement, "You wanted to go with her didn't you?" Bilbo pursed his lip to the side and nodded.

Kili looks at Bilbo in shock and bites his quivering lip as he feels the tears burning at his eyes again, "Is..is that true Bilbo?" Bilbo sighs softly and looks at the younger dwarf, "It was at first, but I came back for a reason. Do you know what brought me back?" Kili shook his head as he continues to worry his lip biting into it. Bilbo places a hand on his cheek, "You did. Both of you did, and you know why?" Fili and Kili looked at him with confusion in their eyes as they try to take in what the hobbit had just said.

Bilbo lets out a short huff that sounds as if it were a laugh, "Because Kili, you and your brother are worth living for, and the company and especially Thorin. The moment you dwarves completely obliterated my pantry and convinced me to leave my house and put the cruel environment I lived in behind me was the moment my life completely changed for the better. You have drove me mad but at the same time you completely brought out the best in me that I was never able to be, and throughout the time we spent together it made me realize just how much I love Thorin. I am completely in love with him and I cannot stand to be without him. My heart aches from him being away from me. I feel this burning sensation running through my veins because my heart is becoming impatient. And I think that's why my mother told me to come back, to be with Thorin, and to have a family that I can love and cherish for the rest of my life. I was all alone in the shire ever since my parents died and now I'm not, and I will never be alone again."

As soon as Bilbo finished his speech, two bodies hurled themselves at him and he felt tear drops on his neck. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and nuzzled their heads. Fili and Kili could feel their bodies shaking as they heard Bilbo giving his speech, and the moment Bilbo finished they could feel their body moving on its own towards him wrapping him in a hug and then just let go all the angst, the disappointment, the anxiety, the rejection: simply everything they have ever felt throughout the time period of the adventure. Bilbo kissed the top of their heads and spoke gently to them as they all tried to calm down from the events that they just went through, "I have to find Thorin. I need you two to go back inside and barricade yourself in a room and do not come out until I come looking for you. Do you understand?" The two dwarves were about to open their mouth and shout their disagreement but quickly closed them when they saw the glare in their uncle's eyes and just nodded rapidly.

Bilbo sighed and kiss them both on the forehead, "_I need many things to help me live, but I need only you two and Thorin, to make life worth living. That is why I cannot have you be out here anymore because I refuse to lose both of you. Okay?" Fili and Kili both placed a hand on the side of Bilbo's neck and nodded, "Okay, we're going to barricade ourselves in uncle Thorin's old room it's the furthest away from the doors and they won't be able to get inside." Bilbo nods and pushes the dwarves back towards the door, "Go, and get inside." He could see the two hesitated slightly as they took a step back, "I said go!" As soon as he saw the two run inside the door towards safety, Bilbo turns around and picks his sword Sting up from the floor and scanned the battlefield for Thorin. As soon as he sees the familiar body across the field his body tenses as he sees whom Thorin is with. Bilbo's eyes narrowed and let out a snarl, "Azog. So it begins." Then Bilbo takes off running as fast as he could towards the person who he loves. Bilbo could feel his heart thumping rapidly with adrenaline and anticipation as he gets closer to his One love._

Thorin's body ached. The Pale Orc somehow managed to upgrade the arm from the claw he had to a large axe, and in his other hand he held a mace hanging from a chain. Azog swung his mace and hit Thorin across the chest with enough strength to push the dwarf a few feet back and got him on his knees from the pain. The closed his eyes and tried to get air back into his lungs. His body froze when he felt a familiar warmth flow through his body and healed the wounds and took the pain away. He opened his eyes looking around and his eyes locked onto a pair of bright blue eyes that he longed to see again. As soon as Bilbo locked eyes with him Thorin sent out a message through the soul hoping he could hear just how sorry he truly was for what he did.

The moment Bilbo is near Azog, he locks eyes with Thorin he could hear what Thorin was saying from the look he has in his eyes into his heart through the soul bound connection that is close to being completed when he sees Bilbo behind the Pale Orc. "My love, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I never meant to hurt you, I missed you, **_I love you_**." As soon as Bilbo heard that he felt his face crumble, grips sting tightly in his hand, and lets out a loud battle cry and tackles Azog with all the strength he has.

_"I know, and I absolutely refuse to give up on us. It's as simple as that. Never let me go."_


	6. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

WHATS UP? So I felt like in a really nice mood to give you this next chapter so soon cause I've gotten a couple of reviews on wanting an update real bad and honestly guys, I really would like your reviews to know how everyone else feels about this story because I love getting inputs, opinions and advice on how to write it because this is my very **first** story I've ever written. SO again, reviews are greatly appreciated… PLEASE (: here's chapter 6!

* * *

_"Never let me go"_

Thorin's throat felt dry and his body felt warm. Or maybe it was the blood that was running down his chest when the mace of the Pale Orc was swung at him. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. It almost feels as if though he's in a dream rather than in reality. His sweet dear Bilbo was right in front of him fighting Azog with the most outstanding courage he has ever seen in his hobbit. So much stronger than the time Bilbo saved him from getting his head cut off. It wasn't seeing Bilbo attacking Azog that was getting him to feel like the hobbit was the only person in the world. No, no. It was the way Bilbo _glowed_. His body glowed a clash of navy blue and green. He knew exactly what that meant. The heart and soul of Bilbo and himself were so close to making the bond complete. As Thorin stared at the hobbit in awe, that's when he snapped out of his gaze and eyes narrowed at what he saw. Black lines were surrounding Bilbo's heart. Thorin's lips quivered when he finally understood what Kili had meant that the hobbit really didn't have a lot of time. He knew what those black lines were. Oh, he knew exactly what they were. _Darkness._

Bilbo could feel the sweat dripping down his body as he fought against the tall orc. Right now he could not care as the thoughts running through his mind were: "I am so glad I got Dwalin, Bifur and to teach me how to use my sword and help me work on my stealth. And Thorin better live through this or I am not going to be happy and.. - " Bilbo's thoughts were cut off as he was flung back from the mace that Azog hurled at him. Bilbo closed his eyes and held his breath as he braced himself for impact, until he was caught before he fell. He released the breath he forgot he was holding in and slowly lifted his head to see who the savior was and his face turned red. The dwarf that he had completely fallen in love with was the one who has caught him off his feet once again.

Thorin looked at the battle between his dear one and the orc until he felt his body moving on its own when he saw Bilbo being thrown back. He ran as quickly as he could and caught him in his arm. He felt Bilbo tense slightly and release a breath and saw him slowly looking up. Thorin locked eyes with Bilbo and he felt a rush of a warm feeling go through his body. Looking into his eyes made him realize and understand exactly what Bilbo was feeling. _Love._ Thorin closed his eyes and lowered his forehead onto Bilbo as a sign of complete affection as he felt his heart pumping fast with adrenaline and anticipation. His smile grew when he felt a light pressure against his forehead when he feels Bilbo giving the affection back.

Bilbo looked into Thorin's eyes with complete love, and smiled when he saw the same look looking back at him. Then he saw Thorin leaning his head down and his heart melted when he felt the affection given to him when he pressed his forehead against his own. Bilbo smiled and pressed his back so he knows he completely returns the affection. His smile dropped when he hears a growl some distance in front of them. The dwarf and hobbit moved away from each other and looked to where the Pale orc was waiting impatiently. Bilbo looked at Thorin and sent a message through their heart and soul, "I'll distract him, and you kill him_. Ready?_" Thorin nodded his head and clenched Orcist in his hand tightly readying himself to kill the orc once and for all. Bilbo nodded his head as well and ran fast towards Azog. As soon as he got near the orc he crouched down and slid his body underneath him and sliced his leg with Sting making the Defiler shriek in pain and losing his balance as he turns around to find the hobbit. When Azog was facing Bilbo, he saw the hobbit look behind him and nod his head. His eyes narrowed and raised his axe arm and before he could swing it down ending the life of the hobbit he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He screamed in pain and looked down and saw a blue glowing sword pierced through his chest.

Thorin gave a battle cry and thrust his sword through Azog's back through to his chest. When he saw the orc frozen on the spot he pulled his sword out and Azog fell to his knees. Thorin looked at Bilbo and spoke to him, "_Destroy him." _Bilbo gave a devilish smirk and chuckled, "_With pleasure." _With that, Bilbo grabbed Sting with both of his hand and swung it at Azog ending his defiling days by decapitating his head.

Bilbo can't believe what just happened. He actually defeated Azog. He completely destroyed him. And he feels great. Thorin looks at Bilbo and he could feel the tears threatening to escape. He actually did it, both of them succeeded. They defeated the orc that has many people he has known and loved. Bilbo's eyes softened when they see the tears forming in his loved one's eyes. He sheathes Sting and runs towards Thorin. The dwarf sees his love running towards him and lets out a laugh when he caught the hobbit in his arms hugging him with all of his strength when he got to him and presses his cheek against Bilbo's head when he hides his face in his neck. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and linked his ankles around his waist when he jumped on him in a hug. He could feel the deep rumble of Thorin's laugh as he closed his eyes and hid his face in Thorin's neck smiling. _He felt warm, being in his arms felt right._

"The eagles are here! The eagles have come to help us!" Bilbo and Thorin looked up when they hear the shout and start laughing in happiness when they see the eagles flying above them killing off the rest of the orcs that were attempting to flee after they saw their leader being decapitated. Bilbo climbs down from Thorin but still wraps his arms around his neck and presses his forehead against the dwarf and sighed. Thorin gives the affection back, "My dear one, words cannot begin to explain just how sorry I am for what I had –" Thorin's words were cut off when a small soft hand was placed on his lips. Bilbo looked at his hand and smiled, "I know my love, I know, it's okay." Thorin closed his eyes sighing in relief kissing Bilbo's palm making the hobbit blush and giggle.

"Thorin! Bilbo! Over here!" The pair jumped and looked to the side and sees the company running towards them with smiles on their faces. Thorin tensed lightly when he sees Fili, Kili and his sister with them. Bilbo places his hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly, "Go to your family." Thorin looked into his eyes and leaned into the small hand, "You're my family too." Bilbo let out an affectionate laugh and leaned his forehead against the dwarf's, "Yes, yes I know but they haven't seen you at all through this fight. Go." With that last word, Bilbo pushed Thorin towards the crowd and smiles as he sees his love wrapping the 3 in a hug and lets out another laugh when he sees the company making it into a large group hug.

Bilbo looks around and sees the men of Laketown with Bard and the elves of Mirkwood with Thranduil walking towards the company and he sighed being glad that they too have survived this battle. He turns back to the company and starts walking towards him until he felt it. Bilbo lets out a cry of pain as he feels his chest become tight with pressure. He grasped his shirt in his hand tightly and lifted it forward and looks down and he felt tears begin to fall down his face. "No, no, not now, it's too early. Please not now give me more time, I just need a little more time." Bilbo's chest was completely black as he felt the darkness envelop around his heart almost completely. His breathing began to slow down and his vision began to blacken. The pain was so strong he felt his knees give out as he falls to the ground. Bilbo lets out a harsh sob as he rubs his chest hard trying to buy himself some time, but knows its not working.

Fili was so happy when he saw both his uncles together that means they were going to completely the bond. He felt suffocated in the group hug, so he got out of it with some pushing and when he gets out and turns to Bilbo with a big smile, he froze in his stop and felt the smile completely drop from his face when he sees him on his knees sobbing and chest covered in black. Fili lets out a scream as he runs towards the hobbit and felt the tears running down his face when he sees his uncle's body give up and fall back unconscious. "No, **_BILBO_**!"

Thorin heard his nephew screaming when he felt his body turn cold. His eyes widened as he slowly turned around. Thorin felt like he was going to hurl, he could taste the bile in his mouth when he sees his love on the ground unconscious. He takes a staggering step forward almost losing his balance as he could feel his body getting even colder making it hard for him to walk. He could feel the soul dying. By the time he makes it to Bilbo he could hear Fili crying as he held him in his arms shaking Bilbo trying to wake him up. Fili looks up to his uncle with his shoulders shaking and cries out, "The darkness, I think it almost got him fully. Please uncle you have to complete the soul bound!" Thorin lets out a cry and falls to his knees and pressed his palms to his eyes, "I don't know how! He needs to be awake for it to happen because it's with the Hobbit magic to complete it!" Fili nods his head and calls out to his brother. When Kili gets there, the three of them were on their knees shaking Bilbo, crying out to him, trying everything to wake him up. But they were scared that it might be too late for him.

Thorin lifts Bilbo into his arms as he sat down on the ground and hides his face in the crook of his neck, rocking them back and forth, "Please give me a miracle, please don't let him die on me, I need him. We need him, please bring him back to me, please, just one more miracle. Please Bilbo wake up," Thorin lets out a gasp as he tries to breathe through his tears.

_"Don't go where I can't follow."_


End file.
